


Lace

by SolarMorrigan



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Panties, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: “You once danced to a song you made up on the spot with your pants full of pistachios and squirrels, butthisis what makes you hesitant?”“Yeah, well, at least then I waswearingpants.”





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one a while ago for the prompt "lace." Not really sure it even deserves the "M" rating, sorry to disappoint, but I figured better safe than sorry? No real warnings for anything, this is just fluff

“Are you coming out of there, or not?”

There was a long pause.

“I look stupid.”

Cavendish sighed, quiet enough that Dakota wouldn’t hear him on the other side of the bathroom door.

“I’m quite certain that’s not true,” he called through.

“Okay, but it is. I look like an idiot,” Dakota insisted, voice slightly muffled through the wood.

“Vinnie Dakota, I do not think anything has ever made you self-conscious in your life,” Cavendish huffed, not without amusement, “and you choose now to start?”

“I’m not _self-conscious_ , I’m tellin’ the truth.”

“You once danced to a song you made up on the spot with your pants full of pistachios and squirrels, but _this_ is what makes you hesitant?”

“Yeah, well, at least then I was _wearing_ pants.”

Cavendish sighed again, louder this time. “Well, I put on that silly suspenders and bow tie combination for you,” he pointed out, “and you said you would do something for me in return.”

“Well, yeah, but–”

“I even showed them to you before I bought them! You said, and I quote, “why not?”.”

“Okay, first of all, I said, “what the fuck, why not;” don’t misquote me,” Dakota said, voice growing slightly less distinct as he must have moved away from the door. “Second, it’s one thing seein’ ‘em online and another thing seein’ ‘em on my ass.”

Cavendish couldn’t help it. The first snort of laughter broke the gate, leading more in its wake, until he was holding himself up with a hand on the wall, giggling outside the bathroom door.

“Aaand now you’re laughin’ at me,” Dakota drawled.

“No, no,” Cavendish insisted breathlessly. “Not at you, just at this whole situation. It’s silly, really.”

“I guess?” Dakota said uncertainly.

“Vinnie, I was sincerely looking forward to seeing you wear what I bought, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I’ll think of something else,” Cavendish promised.

There was another stretch of silence.

“Look, Bal, I don’t wanna disappoint you or nothin’–”

“I’m not disappointed!”

“Well, you’re gonna be if you see me in these things.”

“Vinnie…”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I think I’m hard on the eyes or anything,” Dakota said, and Cavendish could imagine the awkward, waving gestures he was making on the other side of the door. “I just don’t think I’m the kinda sexy you’re makin’ me out to be.”

“On the contrary,” Cavendish shot back immediately, “the only kind of sexy I’m making you out to be is the kind I am hopelessly attracted to, and I happen to know I am absolutely right.”

Dakota was quiet; Cavendish could almost feel his indecision.

“Wear them or don’t, but know that I am eager to take you to bed regardless.”

For a long moment there was nothing, no sound, no movement. Cavendish was nearly holding his breath listening, and jumped when the doorknob turned and the bathroom door suddenly swung in.

Dakota’s sunglasses remained in place as he leaned against the doorjamb, but almost everything else had been stripped off. All that remained was the pair of lace panties that Cavendish had purchased with the hope that Dakota would _consider_ –

They looked better than he’d imagined.

“Is that a good kinda staring or an “I’ve made a terrible mistake” kinda staring?” Dakota asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s “I’ve made a terrible mistake in not asking you to do this sooner” staring,” Cavendish assured him. “You look…”

The beginning of a smile tucked up in the corner of Dakota’s mouth as Cavendish trailed off. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Cavendish nodded quickly.

Dakota broke into a full grin, looking far more like himself than he had with uncertainty hovering about him earlier. Slowly, almost exploratorily, he ran a hand down his side, stopping when he’d hooked his thumb in the waistband of the panties.

“Where’d you even find these in my size, anyway?” he asked, stretched the fabric a little and letting it snap back into place. “They’re actually kinda comfy.”

“The internet is a _glorious_ place,” Cavendish replied faintly.

The website had called the cut of the panties “boyshorts,” amusingly enough, and they were made entirely from lace. It gave the appearance of something demure while obscuring really very little, and they hugged tightly to the contours of Dakota’s hips and – “You really like these, huh?”

Cavendish’s eyes snapped back up to Dakota’s face, and only then realized how long his gaze had lingered southward.

Dakota smirked, apparently no longer embarrassed in the slightest. “You’re turnin’ all red, Bal.”

He probably was; his traitorous cardiovascular system saw fit to redden his cheeks at any hint of embarrassment or arousal. Here, though, Cavendish didn’t mind too terribly much – he’d learned Dakota enjoyed the honest evidence of his emotion.

“Well, can you blame me? You present a very tempting picture.”

“Y’know, you don’t have’ta stand over there and be tempted. I _am_ wearin’ these for you.” Slowly, Dakota turned until he was facing away from Cavendish, glancing over his shoulder as he showed off the curve of his rear. “But I admit, I’m kinda startin’ to get into ‘em.”

Cavendish groaned and, egged on by the cheeky grin Dakota shot him, had the other man turned and backed into the doorjamb in short order. “You really shouldn’t tease,” Cavendish murmured, his lips brushing Dakota’s.

“Who’s teasing? You’re the one who was all talking about wanting to take me to bed,” Dakota replied, rolling his hips up into Cavendish’s. “So take me.”

With another groan, two hands full of lace-covered flesh, and his mouth pressed hard to Dakota’s, Cavendish intended to do exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure how hesitant Dakota would _actually_ be about wearing fancy undies for Cavendish, but eh. I had fun writing the story, anyway. Hopefully you guys had fun reading!


End file.
